


Baby Let Me Be Your Lovin Teddy Bear

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan and Mont on a date. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Let Me Be Your Lovin Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy Bear is an Elvis song  
> This is by M. Come say hi on tumblr: crowleyplease

Mont gave himself boyfriend brownie points for taking Jehan to the amusement park. The boy dragged him around the park, finding the most extreme roller coasters to go on. Jehan had the most ridiculous ritual before he went on a ride though. At first he was just extremely excited, babbling about how fun the ride would be. Then came the panic and fear. Jehan would grab Montparnasse’s hand and hold tight. He would try and talk himself out of it. 

Within a few minutes Jehan would be screaming in joy as they plummeted to their near death on some ride. 

Sometimes Mont did not understand him at all. But Jehan was having fun so it didn’t really matter. And honestly he was having fun. It was late afternoon when he got a phone call. They were just wondering, Jehan sipping on his lemonde happily. 

“Hey babe, nature calls. I’ll meet you back here in a second.” He kissed Jehan’s cheek and disappeared. 

Leaving Jehan alone with a lie while he made a phone call to Claquesous was probably low. Montparnasse had been gone all day though and he had contacts trying to reach him. It took only a second to get a grumbling Claquesous to take over for him for the day and Mont was free again to wander the amusement park with Jehan until it closed. 

He returned to the point where he had left the poet only to find Jehan had vanished. 

Mont should panic over stupid things. he shouldn’t. But he did. The man whirled around, searching the crowd for red hair and a blue t-shirt. The poet was nowhere in sight. Mont was having trouble focusing on finding him, there were too many awful scenarios playing out in his head. 

“Mont?” The dandy spun around and nearly hit Jehan. The poet was looking smug, hands behind his back and a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Montparnasse ran a hand through his hair and let out his breath slowly, trying to regain his composure. “Where did you run off to?”

A small, fluff, brown bear holding a plush heart with the words “I love you” sewn on the front appeared out of nowhere. Jehan held the bear up to cover his eyes and wiggled it a bit. “Baby let me be, your lovin teddy bear,” Jehan sang and made the silly stuffed bear dance in the air, “put a chain around my neck,  
and lead me anywhere. Oh let me be your teddy bear.” 

Mont just stared, “what is that?”

“Its a teddy bear and I won it for you!”

"You won me a teddy bear?" Mont was smirking. He was touched but he didn't want to have the stuffed animal all day. He could not of course, tell Jehan this. 

"Yep!" The poet kissed him and smiled.

Mont leaned in and stole another kiss. "I bet I could win you something bigger."

That earned him a light slap on the arm. "Just appreciate the gift and don't make it a contest. I'll even carry it for you like a nice proper boyfriend."


End file.
